No One is Going to Find You, Miss Jackson
by XXwritersblock2014XX
Summary: Jesse and Vivian Jackson are one of the two wanted criminals in the old west. Both brilliant in their own way. But both siblings have a past that is hidden and with good reason. And Vivian finds herself in a world full of secrets encountering old friends and new ones, memories to be escaped, love, drama, and suspense. Many OC pairings with most of the characters so check it out!
1. Prologue

_**Hello, everyone. So, I found inspiration for doing this book about a month or so ago, but I finally found myself writing it now. I hope you enjoy it and that you find it interesting as it will get more interesting as the story plot thickens. Please inform me about any grammatical errors that I make throughout this story and any suggestions you may have. Thank you!**_

_**Prologue:**_

**~Vivian~**

"Easy now, Viv. Don't want to let them know we are here, do ya'?" asked my brother, his finger pressed against his lips as he kept his eyes on the unsuspecting Sheriff who had been sitting peacefully in his office. I rolled my eyes, slightly smiling before casting a devious grin at my older sibling.

"Oh, come off it, Jesse. He'll never see us coming." He grinned, his light brown eyes flickering with excitement as they always did when we were doing something adventurous. He was dangerous, I knew that as well as anyone, and he was not one to be crossed as well; though, I was the same as him when it came to that matter. I turned my gaze back to the window where we watched from across the street straight into the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff took a long and slow drink out of his bottle. He looked at a few papers, spitting on one in particular and throwing it across the room before leaving, slamming the door behind himself.

"Now, little sis!" We both headed for the door of the abandoned house where we had been, thankful that we could find such a place so close to the Sheriff's office. It seemed it had been placed right into our hands perfectly. We headed down the street, letting the Sheriff pass us by without even a second glance before entering the office. My brother immediately ran to the desk across from the cells, after letting me walk in first. He set his bag on one side of the desk and began shuffling through papers, myself walking over to a cell and leaning against the strong bars. I waited a couple minutes, silence engulfing the two of us as my brother continued looking at the papers.

"You know, I'd be a lot more of a help if you told me what exactly we are looking for," I reminded after a few moments of silence, gripping my hand on one of the bars and looking over at him. It took him a couple of minutes to respond which was only a shake of his head. I groaned, looking out the window revealing the clear, beautiful day before back at him. "Why? What is it that is so important?"

Silence. Of course. Always silence. He looked up at me for a moment, staring at me as if contemplating whether he should tell me or not. I really wished he would. He always told me everything and the fact that he was hiding something from me, made me worried and all the more anxious to find out what it is. "Only in good time, sis. I know you want to know, but trust my judgment. You'll only know when you need to know." I rolled my eyes as he began sifting through papers once more.

"Well, because I apparently won't be much help to you, since YOU won't let me in, I'll take a look around." I walked over to the door, stopping when I had reached it. I turned my head to face him who was looking rather emotionless and nodded at me, not really paying attention or taking the time to care. That was even more irritating. I pulled the door open and slammed it closed behind me, wrapping my arms around myself.

I was much more curious now. Though my brother wasn't the sweetest of men and I hated him more times than not, he always told me what was going on. Always. And lately, he hadn't been himself. Keeping to himself and muttering about God Knows What. He began shutting me out, and I wanted and needed to know what he was holding back and soon.

Most of the folks walked calmly by me, not bothering to greet a stranger in their town. I expected as much. It was a large one to be fair, Marenisco. They probably didn't know an old face from a new one. That's why Jesse and I took so much pleasure in spending our time in highly populated towns.

My gaze caught a long row of constables marching in the street, a carriage led by horses filing after them. My breath hitched in my throat, tilting my head slightly. What were they doing here? It was a peaceful town as Jesse and I had learned from folks right outside of it. There was no need really for more than a Sheriff and a Marshall. Any more would be only in dire need. There wasn't any crime going on unless...

"Well, I'll be..." I muttered, not bothering to finish my sentence. My eyes had locked with gaze of one of the front men, a tall man wearing his large police hat on top of his head. He pointed at me to his fellows who now found their gaze on me as well. I knew what would come next. Backing up slowly, I turned around and started in a full-fledged sprint.

Words of, "Fire!" and, "Where's the other one?" sounded behind me. I grounded my feet into the dirt, pushing harder into the ground for speed. A loud bang rang in the air as I felt air whiz by me. I winced but tried calming myself, keeping my stare on the Sheriff's office that grew closer and closer to me.

Another bullet was released, hitting the ground right behind my right foot that had just sprang into a step. Now a few more were fired, and I was thankful each time as they had missed me. My steps were quicker now, I couldn't remember a time that I had been in such an open, life threatening position. Sure, I had been in my fair share of dangerous situations in my life, some even more dangerous than this very one; however, I had never been in one that I was so open and exposed. How was I not killed already? I'd thought for sure they'd have a perfect shot to kill me by now.

Relief fell over me as I reached the steps that led to the door of the office. I marched up them quickly, bursting through the oak door and slamming it closed behind me. I leaned my back against it, catching my breath for a moment while my brother only stared at me. Once I could speak, I said, "We're done for!"

"Jesse and Vivian Jackson?" called a voice far off from the door. My brother stared into my eyes, reading what had happened as he walked over to the window and peeked out it. I guessed he had spotted the men, because he pulled his gun out of his holster, cocked it, and glanced over at me.

"Uh, no, I haven't heard of no Jesse and Vivian Jackson. I'm sure they are a very handsome folk though," Jesse mocked, sarcasm dripping off his words. He winked at me in reassurance and I smiled at him. I pulled my gun out of its holster and joined him on the opposite side of the window.

"Jesse Jackson? I heard you were a cynical scamp. I thought you'd be glad to see your sister very much alive after we could've killed her," returned the voice. I took a side-long glance out the window to see the man (who I had assumed been the one speaking) approaching us closer and closer. Jesse aimed his gun out the window and shot at the ground in front of him, causing the man to flinch and back up.

"Keep you and your men back!" Jesse yelled, hearing chatter amongst the men. The man, whoever he was (probably a Marshall of some sort), started off on a long speech but neither Jesse and I listened. We glanced around the office, looking for anything that could get us out of this mess. I knew we would, we always did; however, I didn't know how.

My eyes fell on the candle lit on the edge of the Sheriff's desk. Jesse must have lit it as he looked through papers, but that mustn't be important. What was important was that an idea sprang into my head. "Where's your bag?" I asked Jesse, turning to face him.

"Why?"

"Jesse!"

He nodded toward the desk."I set it down there earlier," he replied defensively. I rushed over to the desk, not bothering to acknowledge him as I did so. I grabbed the bag and pulled it open, going through it until I found what I wanted. I held it up for Jesse to see. His face first reflected one of confusion before recognition finally showed as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Ball bombs?" he asked, unsure of what I was thinking. I nodded as I tossed it at him, him catching it before it hit him in the face. I picked up the candle and made my way toward him, handing him the candle as well.

I knew why Jesse was unsure of using them. I was unsure of using them myself. We had gotten them rather recently, a group of Chinese railroad workers bargained them for a cheap cost. It was cotton made into a shape of a ball, soaked in oil. Once it was ignited, it would be quickly tossed toward where we wanted it and sure enough, the air would be covered in smoke. It was harmless, as long as they didn't shoot and if they were smart, they wouldn't.

"You sure?" Jesse questioned, pushing his hat so that it fit better on top of his head. I nodded, knowing that it was the best option we have.

"Of course." He cracked a smile while turning so that his side pressed against the wall, his head closer to the window.

"Didn't I tell you to get back?" shouted Jesse, interrupting the long speech of the Marshall. He ignited the small device and threw it out the window, landing right in front of the Marshall. A long string of cuss words flowed out of that man's mouth before the smoke made them impossible to see. We relished in our victory for only a couple minutes before Jesse said, "let's go." He grabbed his sack before opening the backdoor (which we were thankful for, not liking to make dramatic exits through windows) and we ran as fast as our feet could go.

**_Okay, so what do you think? Be sure to review telling me what I did good and how I can improve. Critizism is welcomed! And again, please tell me if you spot any grammatical errors. Also, be sure to check my profile regularly when new characters or objects show up in the story for what they look like. It's not needed, but it may make the story a little easier to understand. Anyways, review, follow, favorite!- XXwritersblock2014XX_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I want to thank anyone who has already viewed this book! I really appreciate it and I hope that you continue on, since I have a lot of neat things in store for you guys! Anyways, please review and again, criticism is welcomed! Oh, and like I said, be sure to check out my profile to see what the characters look like!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**~Vivian~**

"Right here!" Jesse grabbed my forearm gently and guided me down the right street. We had been walking a while now -it could have easily been a few hours by this time. And because of this, I came to the conclusion that we had either outrun the Marshall and his men or they had simply not cared enough to go after us. Either way, I was still quite sour about the whole ordeal. During our escape, we didn't have time to find our horses since we would have found ourselves caught in the smoke fog if we tried. And for that reason, I blamed them for my sore feet and how I felt all hot and sticky.

We passed by many different houses as we strolled down the street. Most of them seemed to appear the same-one story houses that seemed small at first glance, but if you gave it a real good look, you'd see that they extended far in the back. It seemed impossible to me how we would find the right one if we didn't already know how to identify it already.

We finally spotted the right house when we had walked about halfway down the street. A red circle surrounded what appeared to be a curved cross matching the tags of both Jesse and myself. What it represented, we didn't know. August, our older brother, had been the one to create them when we were younger. There were three originally-one for me, one for Jesse, and one for August. As far as we knew, August still had his in New York where he lives, though, he may have already thrown out the childish tags.

"That's the one!" I excitedly marched up the front steps to the wooden house knowing that my brother wasn't too far behind me. Once we had both made it inside, Jesse closed the door and instinctively, we both leaned our backs against it. We both took a moment to listen to each other's heavy breathing, thankful for escaping the hot sun. Now that I had arrived all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and curl up into a ball and sleep. It had been a while since either of us had done so much walking and I, for one, was not up for doing it again. Releasing a big sigh, I glanced at Jesse who had done the same, causing the both of us to smile.

"Trouble in paradise?" came the familiar voice sounding from the room right across from us.

"What makes you say that?" I asked after sharing a look with Jesse. My eyes moved toward the room across from us, revealing the figure of David who was seated in a chair, looking over a newspaper.

"You two sound like two panting dogs who have been walking endlessly for days," he replied, not bothering to look over at us.

"Hours actually," Jesse corrected, striding over to his side as I followed.

"And I would prefer it if you didn't compare us to dogs, thank you," I added, appearing on David's opposite side. He set the newspaper on the table and looked up at both of us, grinning.

David was who my brother had recruited into our little gang. I, at first, wasn't so fond of the idea, since my brother hadn't even asked me about my opinion on letting him join, but since then, David had honestly proven himself. He was probably the most cunning lad I had ever met, quick to use his resources for escape and to fight. He was very shy and quiet as well; though, he proved to be a voice of reason quite often. He was about three years older than myself (in a month, I would turn seventeen) and two years younger than my brother who was at the respectable age of twenty-two.

"Well, my apologizes then, miss," said David, the grin never leaving his face. That was the other thing about David, he was more of a gentleman than my brother. David was so to anyone, and I think I could sometimes see a little jealousy in Jesse's eyes at times when David would get more intention from girls than him. Of course it didn't bother him much, he still got plenty of attention, but my brother wanted lots of attention, (although I think he was slowly realizing that he wasn't the center of the universe).

"So, how did you get ahold of this place?" asked Jesse, changing the subject as he sat down in the nearest seat to David. David smiled, his eyebrows raising up as he replied.

"Easy. I asked to rent somewhere to stay for the night, and the nice lady said I could have this place until sunrise. Fair price too," David answered, picking up the newspaper once again.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked, looking over at Jesse.

"Oscura," David replied. With that, we all conversed for a very long time about matters of no importance. Most of the time it was about the many adventures we had all had or of what Jesse and I did. And in return, David talked about what he did before meeting us. It was interesting, since we had never really had a chance or trusted one another to tell about ourselves enough before. It was good to relax and actually joke around.

**~Jesse~**

After we talked for a while, I headed outside to go down to the bar. There was a little bit of sunlight left, though, I figured I might as well leave now. Vivian was resting in one of the rooms while David was downstairs reading some sort of novel, it seemed the two would rather take the day to relax and I wasn't going to stop them.

There were a lot of people outside during this time and I didn't blame them. It was the coolest part of this hot day and everyone was scrambling around trying to finish up the rest of their errands for today. I turned the corner as I had arrived in the much more busy side of town. I could see many different clothing shops along the buildings and I stopped for only a moment as I tried to locate the bar. I noticed it a few shops over diagonally from me. Immediately, I took a step forward which ended up being a mistake as I ended up colliding with another body.

Quickly, I stepped backward, noticing the young beautiful girl in front of me. She seemed to be about Vivian's age while being her height as well. She had a light olive complexion and an oval face holding almond-shaped brown eyes. She had soft, wavy light brown hair reaching her shoulders. "I am so sorry," she apologized, looking down at the ground. I grinned.

"Don't be. It was my fault and my pleasure," I replied, staring at her. She brought her eyes back up to meet mine and sent me a small smile. "What's your name?" I asked as she seemed a lot less shy now.

"My name is Grace." Grace? She did seem like a Grace.

"Well, Grace, it is very nice meeting you. I'm Jesse," I said, nodding a greeting at her. She smiled even more.

"Nice to meet you...Jesse." Like I said, beautiful. Very beautiful. And unmarried…

"Well, Grace, if you are not busy, would you dare accompanying me on a stroll?"

"Um…I really should be getting back." I nodded in understanding, but she seemed to think this over for a minute. "But...I wouldn't think my father would mind if I took a little longer."

_**I have to apologize for this uneventful chapter, however, I didn't want to rush into the story and decided that I should introduce a few characters first. I had took far too long with this chapter trying to add a little bit of adventure to it, but that didn't seem to work, so I figured I'd start off with a bit of introduction. Anyways, I promise that they will meet Billy and his gang soon and that this story will be very eventful, but for right now, bare with me. Please review!-XXwritersblock2014XX**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**~Vivian~**

I fiddled with the ring on my finger as I stared out the window of the carriage. David sat across from me, not doing anything as well besides waiting for my brother who was taking far too long to get here. What was the matter with him, anyway? Didn't he know that we had to leave...today? Jesse was not reliable.

_Plop!_ I jumped feeling something fall into the seat next to me, I turned my head to see a suitcase sitting right next to me as I looked up to meet Jesse's pleased face. "What is wrong with you? And what is that?" I questioned him, my face reflecting no emotion. Jesse grinned as he closed the door to the carriage as he sat down next to me and set the suitcase to the other side of him.

"You imply that there is only one thing wrong with me, and it's a suitcase." I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrow.

"I know what it is. I want to know why you have it," I replied coldly.

"To keep my belongings in."

"Jesse, the only thing you own is a gun."

"Well, now I can own more."

"Why? It's not like you can afford anything." And with that, I casted my gaze out the window again as the carriage started to move in tow with the horse's steps. I could hear Jesse chuckle and I knew he was probably sharing a look with David.

"What a ray of sunshine you are this morning," Jesse finally said, but the conversation was over by then. I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my eyes on the scenery that passed by slowly.

"Why did you get us a carriage?" I asked, breaking the silence out of pure wonder. Jesse glanced over at me.

"I thought it'd be a nice change," Jesse answered.

"How? Why are you spending so much money on stuff that we never cared about before?" Before he could answer my questions, a shout came of from the distance, I didn't make it out at first, but as it drew nearer, I could make out the words, "Jesse, wait!" Both Jesse and I looked out his window to see a young woman, approximately my age, running side by side with the carriage, the fabric of the dress in her hands.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, but Jesse answered instead.

"Grace? What are you doing?" I didn't miss the large grin on Jesse's face. Of course, he met a girl...as always. what was she doing here? She grinned sheepishly as the carriage came to a stop at Jesse's command. He didn't get out the carriage, only stared at her through the window.

"I wanted to know if there is room for one more?" she asked, glancing at me for a split second before back at him.

"No," I replied before Jesse glared at me and opened the door, allowing her entrance. She smiled gratefully as he helped her in and Jesse offered the seat that I was in. I sat begrudgingly in the seat next to David, staring her down. She was pretty, brown hair in curly ringlets framing an oval face of olive skin and seemingly doe-like eyes. I could tell already that I didn't like her. Why would she want to come?

She noticed me staring/glaring at her and glanced over at Jesse. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" He smiled at her as he pointed at me first.

"This is my sister, Vivian," he said.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," I replied sarcastically as I turned my glare out the window.

"She's grumpy this morning, don't mind her, and this is my best lad, David." David bid her a 'nice meeting you' as the carriage started to move again. I realized that it was going to be a long trip.

**~Jesse~**

After we arrived, I invited David down to the pub when I left Grace at the inn and Vivian doing… what Vivian does. David was very confused on what I needed from him, but he came nonetheless. We sat in the very back corner where very few paid any attention to us as I got on with what I was going to say. "David, I know that you haven't been part of the gang for a very long time, but I thought I'd include you in this."

He nodded, a look of confusion on his face as he leaned in closer, interested in what I was going to say next. I paused for a moment, thinking of how to explain it. "I can't really elaborate yet, I will I promise, but I need to go down south on some...old business and I wanted to know if you would like to come," I finally explained, pausing to see his reaction. He didn't seem any more clued in by what I had said, but he nodded in agreement to help, not bothering with questions. That's what I liked about David. He didn't ask too many questions.

"What about your sister?" he asked as I took a long drawn out sip from the whiskey bottle.

"Vivian will be fine, she can handle herself. She's tough. I need her to look after Grace, since Grace can't be mixed up in all this." He nodded again, silent for only a few minutes.

"When do we leave?"

"In the morning."

_**Hi everyone, I first want to apologize for not updating in a while. I also want to apologize for the uneventful chapter, but I can promise for an upbeat chapter next time with Vivian and Grace. Anyways, please review!- XXwritersblock2014XX**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I know I'm getting really annoying with all these little author notes, but I'll try not to do them so often. I'm so sorry for the long update, I had lost inspiration for a while and needed some motivation. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I'm just saying that the only reason I decided to update was because of a few guest reviews I got from someone. Thank you so much! I hope you don't mind reviewing this chapter as well.-XXwritersblock2014XX_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**~Grace~**

I sighed as I pushed the door open to the small house that Vivian had found for us to stay. It was only this morning that Jesse left, saying that he had to go with David because of 'business' and that if I need anything, I should go to Vivian since he left her in charge of me. I found it pretty odd that he left a woman in charge of a woman instead of finding a friend of his who is a man to do so, but he chose his sister. He had so much faith in her; although, I could already tell that she didn't like me.

I wondered why he left so abruptly, not daring to elaborate and not bothering to bring me with him. After all, I only came because my father told me to.

"_Where were you?" My father asked as I closed the front door behind me. I turned toward him to see him, sitting in his chair, not bothering to look at me and seeming very nervous._

"_I was side-tracked, I'm sorry. Is there something wrong?" I asked, slowly walking toward him as he finally met my worried gaze. He faked a smile and shook his head. I swallowed hard. "Father, I know when you are lying." His smile faltered before he rubbed his eyes._

"_I cannot lie to you, can I?" I shook my head. "Listen, Grace. Come here and sit down." I obediently did, curious on what had gotten him so worked up. When I did, I saw the seriousness in his face._

"_Grace, I know it's hard for you, but I'm going to need you to trust me." I nodded vigorously._

"_Of course, I do." He swallowed, searching for the right words as he went on._

"_Grace, something terrible is going to happen. Now, I cannot tell you anymore than that, it will only frighten you, but I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise to get out of here as soon as you can." I stared at him in confusion._

"_What do you mean by 'get out of here'? Why? What is going to happen?" He raised his hand to stop me, otherwise I would have continued on._

"_I cannot tell anymore, I'm sorry. But you have to get out of here as soon as possible. Promise me, Grace. Promise me." I stared at him for a long time, thinking over what he was saying as a lump was forming in my throat. Slowly, I nodded._

"_Alright, I promise."_

That was only two days ago and I thought I found my escape route with Jesse- which I did, but only to leave me in this...where were we anyway? So, not only in a town I've never heard of, but under the protection of his sister of the same age as me who hates me unashamedly. Now, this was just perfect.

I walked up the steps, looking for Vivian, hoping she could shed a little light on the reason that Jesse and David left. Perhaps he had confided in her, and maybe, just maybe, she'd be willing to share it with me. I glided up the steps seeing her door wide open and her sitting in a chair facing away from me, reading a book.

Gathering up a little courage, I walked in stopping not even a foot away from the door. "Vivian," I started as she slowly turned to face me, setting her book in her lap as she raised an eyebrow at me. She was an attractive young girl by looks alone with icy blonde hair, light blue eyes, plump full lips, and pale skin. She usually stood at about my height which was a bit taller than most of the girls our age. Though attractive to look at, she seemingly had a very unattractive and uninviting personality.

"Yes?" she asked, growing impatient. I took a deep breath, praying that she would tell me.

"I was wondering if you knew why Jesse and...David left?" She stared at me for a very long time, a look of annoyance on her face. She shook her head.

"No, I don't." With that, she turned around and went back to her book, unknowingly showing her left hand in which her ring finger bared a ring. She was married? I had to admit, it was pretty surprising that a girl-as headstrong and simple-mannered was married.

"You're married?" I asked, mentally slapping myself at my boldness as she spun around and faced me, she looked angry but more hurt.

"Listen, you and me, we are not friends. We barely know each other. You are just some girl that my brother likes until the next one comes along," she said, staring directly at me. How kind she was, wasn't she? Now, I shouldn't be judging her so rudely. I had obviously struck a nerve by bringing it up, but my curiosity only grew.

"Alright," I said, unsure of how to reply. "I guess I'll let myself out then." I turned to face the door as I heard her reply with, "you do that". I chanced one last glance backwards at her to see her reading her book once again and walking outside, naming that conformation a complete waste of time.

Getting out of the house, I wandered around the unfamiliar town, wondering what life would now be like with Jesse, Vivian, and David. Well, mostly Vivian for now, since Jesse and David decided to leave on whim. Would that be an often occurrence? Don't get me wrong, I had no problem with it, I just didn't want to be constantly left with a person that hates me and seemed rather murderous.

After quite a while, I decided to walk into a tiny restaurant. To be fair, I had never seen one, since they weren't that popular and were only just now starting to get big. My father taught me about them and I had wondered what it would be like to eat at one. Though this wasn't that great of one, I walked in anyway, thinking that with my new life, I'd be able to see anything I wanted. However, as I waited for a waiter to get me a table, I was greeted with something that I far didn't think I ever would be greeted with. A click of a gun and a cold barrel pressed to the back of my head.


End file.
